notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacklocks
The Blacklocks (or "Mablâd") are one of the seven tribes of the Khazâd.They are also known as "the Axes of Nargubraz". history Their tale is a sad one. They had an ancient feud with Vigdi´s folk and Sauron used it to tempt them.He ,disguised, demanded refuge in Nargubraz. If they refused, he promised punishment and he also promised reward for acquiescence.Isin, the Dwarf-King, received a Ring of Power.The Dwarves were divided and they fought, the losers were exilied and Sauron found shelter among the others. Finally, he was drove out by the exilied, allied with Vigdi´s folk and helped by Saruman. After that they swore an oath: ‘Not until the works of the Deceiver are ended, his servants slain, his shadow brought to naught shall we deem these halls cleansed of the evils of our House. Not until that day shall we return to Nargubraz.’ So they moved to the South and became mercenaries in their seeking of redemption. In the lands of the East and even in the South, the ‘Axes of Nargubraz’ wage war against the dominion of Mordor. But they do not fight for free, even in vengeance they are pragmatic and they never let slip an opportunity of enrichment. They went into the south and built their homes in the Yellow Mountains. Quickly sundering after the murder of Thrár, they split into three factions. The largest group constructed the vast delving at Baruzimabûl, the great hold that the Men of the South call Blackflame.Dwarves have dwelt in the Mabûl Mountains since the early Third Age. The second faction was Nar’s Folk. Nar was the second son of Thrár, and left with a few followers and friends after the murder of his father. The first hold, Mablad-dûm, was occupied by Thrár’s people in the Second Age. Early in Third Age, strife & contention caused a rift among the Mablad. One faction moved to the Southwestern portion of the Yellow Mountains, and another founded Narad-dum in the eastern peaks, the Tûr Betark.First they arrived in the South around the middle of the First Age. Here they carved out the city of Mablâd-dûm in the central Yellow Mountains. In S.A. 1092 however, strife arose and the king was killed in the fray. After this, the main host of the Mablâd wandered south to settle in the city of Blackflame (Kh. Baruzimabûl), a mining colony founded three centuries earlier. Later, part of the remaining Dwarves of Mablâd-dûm left the city for the east, and they founded holds at Bar Falin and Nárad-dûm. The former was later taken by the forces of Darkness, and so three principal Dwarven holds in the Ered Laranor remain by the middle of the Third Age. Most Dwarves however live in the city of Blackflame and it is here that the High King of Thrár's Folk resides. Mablâd-dûm is second in prestige and Nár's Folk in Nárad-dûm south of the Sára Bask in the eastern part of the Yellow Mountains comes third. In the Far North Drùhar’s Folk are the third branch of Thrár’s Folk.They were eventually joined by a small group of Bavór’s Folk, coming from Ruurik: they founded Kheledh-dûm, and in a few generation were absorbed by the locals. description The Blacklocks, as their name implies are in general Black Haired and darker than other Dwarf-Kindreds.They are very proud and Warlike, but circumspecting and not easily angered. They are very heavy and strong and after many Years of wandering have become quite reclusive and silent. dwarf-holds *Bar Falin *Baraz-lagil *Baruzimabûl (Blackflame) *Kheledh-dûm *Mablâd-dûm *Nárad-dûm *Naragûl *Nargubraz fathers of renown *Druhar *Falin (Blacklock) *Isin *Nar *Thrár the cold (or Sadal) *Vár Category:Dwarves Category:Tribe Category:Utter south Category:Harad Category:Northern peninsula Category:Orocarni